


Nest of Blankets

by planetundersiege



Series: Summer Amedot Week 2018 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, Amedot Week 2018, Blankets, Blushing, Crystal Temple, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Napping, Oneshot, Relaxing, SU - Freeform, Slice of Life, Summer Amedot Week 2018, Summer Amedot week, amedot - Freeform, prompt, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Summer Amedot week 2018: Day 5: CuddlingAmethyst and Peridot cuddles after a nap.





	Nest of Blankets

Peridot yawned as she turned around in the tiny nest of blankets that Amethyst had stolen from all over the house. They were in her giant room, and even though it was a bit of a mess, it was comforting, especially when you laid down with atleast twenty blankets and ten pillows around you, it was soft and cozy, and beside her, the purple gem was relaxing, just opening her eyes after the nap.

“Morning P”.

“Morning Amethyst”.

Sleeping was still pretty new for Peridot, but Amethyst had gotten her hooked on it. You could just relax and turn off for a few hours, it was peaceful and relaxing, especially when she slept beside Amethyst. Cuddling with her both before and after napping was an amazing sensation, just relaxing so close to each other, with the occasional kiss. It was simple, but it was fine. Peridot loved it, because Amethyst was there beside her the whole time.

“So, wanna just chill a bit before we leave the temple? I’m sure we won’t be needed for a while, and I’m way too lazy to move anyway”.

Peridot nodded slightly, feeling her cheeks turn a dark green as she blushed.

“Staying here with you is the only logical answer you clod, of course we’ll cuddle. I wanna be the little spoon”.

“Deal”.


End file.
